


RWBY - Bodyswap skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, F/M, M/M, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: If I ever do skits involving bodyswaps, I will place them here. Request what swaps you want, even if a character had  swapped with another person in a previous chapter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Raven/Willow

**Willow [Raven]** \- Honestly, how could i swap with someone so WEAK

 **Raven (Willow)** \- Don’t take up that tone with me, you barbarian

 **Willow (Raven)** \- We have to change ba….

 **Jacques** \- WILLOW

[Willow (Raven) freezes]

 **Willow (Raven)** \- Coming dear…..

[Raven (Willow) grabs her arm]

 **Raven (Willow)** \- I’ll take care of this…. [draws sword]

————-

Writing Requests are OPEN

Willow—Raven swap


	2. Blake/Cardin

**Cardin (Blake** )- You know, I’ve always been curious about something 

**Blake(Cardin)** \- ? 

**Cardin(Blake)** \- Yup….yup you cant read 

**Blake (Cardin) -** Correction, YOU can’t read

**Cardin(Blake)** \- Thats not true [holds book upside down]

**Blake (Cardin) -** I’ll just leave you to that Cardin [semblances away as Cardin(Blake) walks off with the book, trying to decipher it ]

_____________________

Writing Requests are OPEN

Blake-Cardin SWAP


	3. Ruby/Whitley

**Ruby (Whitley)** \- [bounces excitedly] YES 

**Whitley (Ruby)** \- What do you think you’re doing you imbecile

 **Ruby (Whitley) -** [flinches] Uhhh NOTHING 

**Whitley (Ruby)** \- You’ve STOLEN my body, and I demand you return it

 **Ruby (Whitley)** \- Come on ! You’re a Schnee, the least you could do is let me be ….

 **Whitley (Ruby)** \- [proud] That’s right, I am a Schnee, which means that people will listen to me

 **Ruby (Whitley) -** This is my body now, so back OFF [semblances away)

 **Whitley (Ruby)** \- [coughs and sputters as she brushes the dirt off her clothes) Peon….. 

__________

Writing Requests are OPEN

Ruby-Whitley SWAP


	4. Illia/Yang

[Illia and Yang sit up in each other’s bodies]

 **Illia (Yang** ) - Hey, what do you think you’re doing

[Illia (Yang) punches her old body, to no effect]

 **Yang (Illia)** \- [disdain] What was that

 **Illia (Yang)** \- It was a punch

 **Yang (Illia)** \- Put some muscle Into it, that was embarrassing

 **Illia (Yang)** \- I would if you had any

[Yang (Illia) pushes Illia (Yang) over easily with her superior strength]

————

Writing Requests are OPEN

Illia/Yang swap


	5. Monochrome swap

**Blake (Weiss) -** Well that didn’t turn out how I expected it to

 **Weiss (Blake)** \- Weiss, change us back right now

 **Blake (Weiss)** \- Of course, just give me a ….

[Blake(Weiss) frowns as her hands glide up to the ribbon on her head]

 **Weiss (Blake)** \- STOP [grabs hand]

 **Blake (Weiss) -** You’re a faunus….

 **Weiss (Blake)** \- [crosses arms and turns away] 

**Blake (Weiss) -** Don’t lie to me Blake, I can feel them

 **Weiss (Blake)** \- It wasn’t your place to swap us Weiss, that was my secret to keep

 **Blake(Weiss)-** We are supposed to be teammates, how could you keep this from me….from US

 **Weiss (Blake)** \- Because I know exactly what a Schnee would do if she found out who I was

 **Blake(Weiss)** \- I don’t hate faunus ! I just don’t particularly care for faunus like those filthy White Fang

 **Weiss (Blake) -** I was a member….

[Blake(Weiss) - pauses and backs away]

 **Blake(Weiss)** \- I’m going to tell Ozpin …..

 **Weiss (Blake)** \- You should try to change back first….

 **Blake(Weiss)** \- [pulls away from Weiss (Blake) Just stay away from me

[Blake (Weiss) runs away to find Ozpin]


	6. Chapter 6

[Raven Branwen sits outside on the terrace of Schnee Manor, lounging in Willow’s menagarie] 

**Willow (Raven)** \- Klein 

[Klein arrives and pours Raven a new glass of wine , a new favorite of hers]

[As Klein leaves, Weiss enters the room]

 **Weiss** \- [sighs] Mother

 **Willow (Raven)** \- Yes darling ? 

**Weiss-** I’m glad you …”got rid” of father, but I have to question the wisdom of allowing a bandit into our home

 **Willow (Raven)** \- Klein, could we get a glass of wine for Weiss

 **Weiss** \- Mom, I’m underaged

 **Willow (Raven)** \- Oh…. that’s a shame [drinks a long sip of wine, finding it hard to concentrate] 

**Weiss** \- [sighs] You always get like this

 **Willow (Raven)** \- I’m sorry Weiss, I’m not quite myself

 **Weiss-** This is who you are mother [stands up}

[Willow (Raven) looks stunned, this really wasn’t the way she was]

 **Weiss** \- I just hope this bandit finds out sooner than later [storms off]

[Willow (Raven) drains her cup]


End file.
